1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method adopted to implement drive control of electrical loads. More specifically, it relates to an apparatus and a method adopted to implement drive control of electrical loads in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is an electrical load control apparatus employed to control electrical loads in a vehicle in the related art that drives a headlamp comprising a main (hereafter referred to as a “high beam”) lamp and a dimmer (hereafter referred to as a “low beam”) lamp by lighting high beam lamp with a high beam FET and lighting the low beam lamp with a low beam FET (see Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2001-187545). It is to be noted that some control apparatuses utilize relays instead of FETs in the lamp drive circuits.